Deep Under
by karencow
Summary: Alaska London has more secrets than anyone could know. A destiny she cannot escape. Friends who strengthens her. And family she cannot accept and cannot allow to enter into her world or her heart. Her destiny is to die, there is no escaping that. But something is missing in this brew. Love. This is the story of a demigod leading to her death, unless someone saves her. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay this will be my first fic in a larger audience and fic for this series.  
And I do not own any of the original characters in the book, and I actually do not have a proper plot, so please bare with me.**_

I ran, I ran as fast as I could, I could not look back, sure I did to check if my pursuers were following me, but I knew they were gone a long time ago, and I did whatever I could to cover my tracks. My scent. I looked back from time to time, I had to arrive at camp half-blood. I had to be there as soon as possible. It's the only place I can hide. Be protected. My safe haven for as long as it could be.

I saw the arch that indicates as the gate to camp half, it bore the words Camp Half-blood. Yea, way to be soo conspicuous . I used every last bit of my energy to sprint my ass pass the arch, and finally I was past it, I was finally in camp half-blood but that didn't mean I was ganna stop. I would only if I reached the center, or a place away from the prying eyes of those people who chased me, from out the camp. I stopped, there were so many cabins, so many. I dragged my feet near the lake, a little further from the cabins. Where were the people? I dropped near the water, I tried to drink from the lake, but my body became limp, my hand touching the cool water.

**3****rd**** POV**

"Son of Tartarus" A 16 year old boy said after knocking the girl out with his hands. He wore the normal greek armor. He was rather buff for a 14 year old but hell this was camp half-blood. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Jake, chill. She must have been tired, we didn't need to knock her out, she was able to pass Talia's tree, which means she's a demigod, a decent greeting would have been okay" A younger boy about the same age as the girl who was recently knocked out said. His hair was dark brown against the night, there were no moon and stars out. But against the lights that blared from the torches around, his hair was clearly a strawberry brown in hue, his eyes were mesmerizing chocolate brown and he was naturally tan.

"We tried to grab her attention, but she didn't listen!" The one named Jake says.

"You'd think when a demigod enters the camp, running for dear life, they'd listen?" A girl with long thick black and medium wavy hair said approaching the two with a torch, her emerald eyes landed on Jake. "There were probably some monsters chasing the poor thing," She leaned down to touch the trespasser on the forehead, after of course flipping her over. "And do tell me you've sent out people to scout the area outside of camp?" She inquired as her eyes landed on the younger boy.

Jake nods. "Landon, return to your post and report to me when the others return from scouting the territory outside." Landon, the younger of the two males nodded as he walked away and stole a glance at the girl who Jake knocked out.

"Help me get her back to my cabin" The older girl ordered to Jake who sighs as he complied to her wishes.

"Zatana, is she your sister?" Jake asked as he lifted the girl who stirred but was still unconscious. Zatana did not reply, in fact she just crossed her arms as he tailed Jake back to the Hecate cabin.

The door suddenly opens as they approach, Jake did not say a thing.

"Set her there" She pointed her slender finger to the floor in front of the alter of Hecate. Her nails were long and painted black, even her attire was black. Jake raised an eyebrow but knew better than to ask, this was her business. He did as he was told silently.

"I suppose, this is my que to leave…" Jake muttered to himself.

"Wait." Jake looked at Zatana, she was instantly in front of him and she planted a kiss on Jake's lips. "Don't misunderstand, I'm not going to do anything evil." Jake smiled

"I trust you" He waved her goodbye and jogged back to his post. Zatana looked at his retreating body, and then the door closed.

"You two dating?" She turned to see that the newcomer had gained consciousness, her electric blue eyes were on the door. Her brown hair were scrambled on the floor in neat wavy locks, her hair was fairly long.

"Zatana is that you?" A voice came from one of the rooms

"Darcy, is Lou here?" Zatana replied back, her eyes trained on the girl on the floor. Who looked a little too disoriented to bother to stand up.

"Louis isn't back yet"

"Well, she's here." A thud came from the room and a girl and two boys came out of one of the rooms.

"Wow. That's a bueaty" One of the boys whistled seeing the girl on the floor, she looked at them with confusion.

"Well getta wait for Lou…what's taking the bitch long?" The other boy said.

"Relax Lex, that's our counselor, mind your language" The girl scolded.

"Maxon, find Lou-" The boy who spoke first looked at Zatana

"She's here…" He cut her off as the door flew open.

"What-" Lou said then whistled at the girl on the floor.

"Feel like some pimps…" She nodded at the Zatana and then walked towards her cabin mates, the door closing by itself. They circled the girl on the floor.

"Introductions?" Lou suggested.

"I'm Louis Ellen, call me Lou." Said the newcomer she had short black hair who had dark chinky brown eyes. She hastan skin

"I'm Zatana Greene" Said the girl with long black thick wavy hair with green eyes. She has a cramy pale skin

"I'm Darcy Williams" She twirled, she had straight black hair that stopped just under her armpits, and then 2 streaks of blue beside her ear. She had brown eyes who also have a creamy pale skin.

"Alex or Lex Addams" A boy with black hair said, his eyes were green like Zatana, who has tan skin

"And I'm his twin Maxon, Call me Ax, cause it's cool—Addams" Who bore the same black hair and green eyes with Alex. And also had tan skin

"I'm…" Her eyes traveled at the alter, she saw a statue of Hecate, then pointed. "Her."

"Oh yes, our Mother…" Lou muttered. "I have the materials, now pick a stone" She placed her hand on her right jean pocket them pulled out five different types of gems. There was a Sapphire which Darcy took, there was a Topaz which Alex took, there was a Emerald which Zatana took, a quartz which Maxon took then finally a Amethyst which Lou took. The size of the gem were roughly identical, then Lou pulled out something else prom her pocket, a bracelet which all had the same gems with roughly the same sizes too. None of the gems dangled from the golden band, but was more like engraved.

Lou placed the bracelet on a bronze bowl on the altar, then they all took their places around the girl on the floor.

"What—" A white glowing light appeared from near the altar. A woman in a red dress with black hair and green eyes appeared, her skin was tan but pale.

"You asked for help and I shall grant it, _my daughter._" It was Hecate, the goddess of magic.

"I will help you, but you will have to earn my help, and when the time comes, I shall claim you as my daughter…unless _your _will not, my _real _may lie ant pretend that you are of my bloodline."

"He-Hecate, I am humbly thankful for your help." The girl was able to find her strength to sit up.

"I will bless you, so you may use magic, but as of now, we must make a ritual in which you will lend magical powers from my children, but you will still master magic, because if you carelessly use their magical powers, they might pay the price." The girl nods in comprehension.

"But first your name."

"Alaska London Jones." She spoke with no hesitation in her voice.

"So be it, today and onwards you shall be known by that name. I will only help because I am fated to do so. But be warned my child, things will stir, and you are in the middle of it." Hecate then looked at her children with saddened eyes. " I deeply apologize that you all must participate in this" She closed her eyes. Then the ritual started the bracelet in the bronze bowl glew. Then after Hecate herself took the bracelet waved, her hand over it then walked towards Alaska who raised her left hand then Hecate locked the bracelet on her wrist, which fit perfectly. Alaska faints afterwards. The ritual was fast to Alaska but in truth, it was not.

"To help her, her fate must be great…" Zatana said as she looked at her mother, who looked back with saddened eyes.

"No. Her fate is death." All her children grasp.

"They why do we help, If that is her destined path!" Lex had stepped forward, displeasing his mother, she gave him a glare.

"Helping her was predestined; whatever happens in between this will lead to her death."

"Can it not be changed?" Darcy asked looking at her mother then_ Alaska _with grieving eyes

"It what awaits in the end of her destiny, who will decide."

The room temperature dropped.

"She should be happy with her real god heritage" Maxon mutters as he looked at the girl, before his mother could say anything Lou ordered one of the men to bring Alaska to the infirmary cabin.

"Pity. But mother you will have to claim her as your own, soon." Hecate was not able to reply to her child, she looked at Maxon carried Alaska out, with Lex behind him.

"It all depends on her father I suppose, but you must realize, he cannot know completely of his daughters fate, or perhaps he does, and chooses to disown her…" Hecate goddess of magic muttered to herself, as she slowly disappeared.

"Farewell, and I wish you all luck."

"Quite and irritable task mother has left" Zatana finally said after a few minutes of nothingness. She slump down the couch tired.

"Well, I bet her destiny isn't that bad" Darcy shrugged

"And what if it is?" Lou asked, the question lingering on the air.

**Alaska's POV**

I heard noise, loud noises, my eyes instantly shot open. I stood as fast as I could then grabbed a fork which was on a bowl on a bedside table. I looked at the boy who was sitting across the bed from me.

"Oh you're a-"

"Back off, who are you! Where am I? What do you want?" I started bombarding him questions.

"Okay, replax I'm Landon, I'm here to take care of you" He shrugged. "Put down the fork"

"You'd be surprise on how I could kill you with a mere fork"

_**Sorry, it's so screwed up.**_

_**I only placed this because it will be needed later on. Btw this story is about her romance with someone, but being a demigod with a ton of secret would not be easy.**_

_**So yea…and her 'fate destiny to die'.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own the characters which had appeared in the book.**_

_**And I seriously have no bloody idea what this is suppose to be…so please bear with me…**_

_**Tell me if this is too much, I feel like I should write this on 3**__**rd**__** POV cause I feel like there's too much detail here…..tell me what ya think**_

**Alaska's POV**

"I wasn't asking how you could kill someone with a fork" Landon says, standing up slowly approaching me. I took a step back and was on a battle stance with my fork in hand.

"Then I'll speak a language you'll understand: I don't trust you." I simply said prepared to lunge at him with my silver fork. I internally sighed, _why couldn't it be a trident? I have a better chance with that… Suck it up, a forks fine too…_

"Looks like you're still strategizing your advance towards me." Landon said through gritted teeth. There was this certain darkness that claimed his eyes, that claimed his entire body, he suddenly grew darker. He became a man who knows no fear, a man ready to kill without a second thought, because that was what he knew. A completely different person, stood in front of me, gone was the kid who seemed to be willing to welcome me warmly with open arms. And that's when I thought: He must be a child of Ares.

"Are you really ready to pick a fight with me?" He eyed the pillow on the bed I previously laid on. "I can touch that pillow and know instantly how to kill you with it, suffocation could be one" He snickered.

My mind was racing, putting word after word, which in conclusion could have been summarized by one singular word. I was obviously nervous. My thoughts racing, any form of noise for me flushed out of my head. Everything seemed silent.

The next thing I knew, my back was on the bed, cold silver touched the skin right above my left carotid pulse. It was the silver fork that was obviously no longer with me but with Landon, who pinned me down on my place. I took a deep breath to calm myself. In a matter of seconds our positions changed. I pinned his wrists above his head, I held onto them tightly, surprising him.

"I should elbow your balls now." I glared at him. He was still in transition from sudden shock. A minute pass and from the look on his face the fog in his mind cleared away, he tried to free his hands, I place my other hand on his wrist to keep them in place.

"Didn't think I'm this strong, huh?" Fury blazed in his eyes.

A whistle broke the building tension between us.

I looked at where it came from for a second (my first mistake). There stood strangers, quite a few, a person too much. I became instantly dizzy from the sight, I focus on Landon underneath me, his facial expression unreadable, or maybe I'm just messed up. I blinked (my second mistake) and then got my head banged on the bed's head-frame, my head landed on the pillow afterwards. I feel dizzy and I got hit hard on the head.

Confused, I open my eyes, to meet Landon's chocolate brown ones. My stomach grumbles, to me faint, but I heard faint laughing, which I assume makes my stomach growling loud, very loud.

I got hold of Landon's orange collar. God. I hated that color. Okay dislike at best. I tried to sit up pulling him closer, I heard whistling and other incomprehensible things, with my state. He looks at me shock. Our lips inches away…green liquid soon came out of my mouth accompanied with a foul smell.

I puked on Landon.

"Ooooh"

"AWH SICK"

"Is she pregnant?"

"You guys went that far?"

"Well they we're on an inappropriate position-"

"-And kept changing too see whose dominant"

"So Landon, you did it, huh, I'm so proud."

"Can't believe he hit the newbie…we don't even know whose child she is."

"That's just sick."

"Gross"

More words were said aloud at the same time, and some in between the other words, phrases or sentences. But I just wanted them to shut up, and yet I had no energy to scream at them, I massaged my temples, the only thing I could manage. I admit that I feel a little better after puking on 'my knight in shining armor'.

"You guys shut up!" He snapped for me. Awh, that's so sweet. He wiped the puke from his face with his palm. I stifled another hurl of beautiful bounty of green liquid from my stomach. Landon make's a face as he notice this, I rolled my eyes as I see him back away.

"Don't you feel a lot better" Landon glared

"Look who's bitter" I glared back. I cupped my head with my heads. I moaned in pain.

"FUUUUUUUUUU-"

"What happened here?" A mature voice inquired with authority. Someone explains others pitching in some more details in between. I glanced at the entryway of the room I was in. I SAW A FUCKING CENTAUR. Blackness claimed me after the sight.

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Centaurs being half unicorn would be cool" Landon gave an inquisitive look and the unconscious Alaska who was loudly sleep talking.

'_Of all the people who could look after why did it have to be me'_ Alaska giggled, making Landon jump in his seat at the sudden noise, he glared at her irritated. _'I was puked on and now I'm stuck with her'_

"Unicorn centaurs…" Alaska mumbled with a faint smile. Landon unconsciously imaged the centaurs being half unicorn instead of horse. Would they have horns? He imagined them with and without horns.

"Haha…" Alaska stirred in her slip, suddenly curling into a ball on her side, then clutching whatever her hands could hold onto. Now she was having a nightmare. Landon looked lost in transition, not completely comprehending. She had stopped sleep talking but it was evident she was in complete pain.

Alaska's face etched in despair. Her mouth would open just to gasp loudly, like she couldn't breathe. Sweat started to trickle down her face. She's bite her lips close without saying a word. She gasp again, her bottom lip bleeding from the bite. She flipped to her other side, moving left to right every 30 seconds.

"CHIRON! SOMEONE!" Landon finally was able to say after realizing something wasn't right. Hurried footsteps approached the room.

"What is-" Chiron the centaur asked, his eyes fell on Alaska then he understood. He approached her to help her, heal her. But she continued to flip and toss, and sweat, and yet utter no single word in pain.

"Get Clovis" Chiron said, trying to wake Alaska but wouldn't budge. Instead she was hitting him to let her go. Landon scrambled his way out of the building to find Clovis.

He found Clovis in his cabin asleep, it took him a while to wake him up, but as soon as they did get back to the big house. Things had gotten worst. She was like having seizures and she clutched her heart. For a whole one minute the newcomers could only stare. What the hell was happening.

She stopped moving. She gasp sitting up suddenly, eyes still close, a hand clutching her heart, her back arched. She gasp again looking as though she was going to scream, but nothing came out of her lips.

"CLOVIS WAKE HER!" Chiron ordered, Clovis scrambled to get close to her, his fingers close to touching her. She suddenly dropped dead. Landon looking confused slowly approaching her bed. It was damp with so much sweat.

"Is she…" Landon trailed off not able to finish the though. Chiron flipped Alaska so she would lay on her back, she check her breathing.

"She's breathing, very shallow, but it's there." Chiron confirmed as he pulled away from her, he looked at Clovis. "Wake her."

Clovis nodded doing so, he extended his fingers to touch Alaska's arm only to be stopped by the sleeping beauty herself.

"Don't you dare" She said hoarsely, she rolled off the bed, landing hard on her knees, slightly whimpering in pain. She knew a bruise or two would form, but she didn't care. She struggled to stand, wobbling to obtain balance. She waited for a few minutes to east the dizziness.

"Wha…" Clovis looked utterly confused, when he entered she looked bad. Terrible. The bed was damp, her clothes were wet from sweat too.

"I think you should rest, child." Chiron said

"I've done enough of that…" She muttered her cold eyes meeting Landon for a second, he looked mystified. She slowly walked out of the room, but didn't get that far.

"You must stay and rest," Chiron insisted again, she raised an eyebrow telling him, as she suppose to care. "Tell us what happened before you came her, and that" he gestured at the damp bed.

Clovis sat down on a clean bed curious too, but his eyelids drooping tired.

"I have nothing to explain to you" She said coldly.

"I'm the activities Director of this Camp, I'm pretty sure I have the right to know what is bothering you." Alaska bit her bottom lip she tasted blood faintly. She sucked her bottom lip checking if her lip really was bleeding. She knew he wouldn't let it go, so she had to say something, anything.

"I was being chased by monsters. I just had a nightmare about them." She said softly and whimpering slightly.

"You will be fine here," Chiron patted Alaska, she flinched to put some type of effect on the 'scar' she had just gained from being chased by monsters.

"Sit, I'd like to explain to you what the Camp has to offer" She did as she was told as she loudly sighed. Sitting on the bed that Clovis was fast asleep on already, Landon decided to stay and he sat on the damp bed, picking a side that wasn't wet with Alaska's sweat.

Chiron began to talk about the wonders the camp has to offer.

_**Okay I'll stop here, because…  
Can anyone tell me if this should be written on 3**__**rd**__** POV or Alaska's from time to time, because Seriously I find that something is not right in Alaska's POV. Thanks…**_

_**PS: Sorry if the story is weird. I got a plot…kind of just screwed up…**_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anyone from the book.

~~

_**Landon's POV**_

So I ended up giving her a tour of the camp, and I decided to save the cabins for last. Which was such a big mistake by the time we got to the Ares cabin.

"Oh, Landon, whose this chick?" One of my brother's said as he slung his arm over her shoulder. She said nothing and did nothing, I on the other hand told my brother to let her go, angrily if I may add.

"Wow, chill lil bro. I see you take a certain interest with your lady friend." He nodded feigning solemnity. "Guys! Landon got a little crush!" My sisters and brothers within minutes surrounded us. Alaska stayed silent.

"I don't have a crush."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you do" One of my siblings said.

"No I don't" I shot back

"Well, I guess I can be more than friendly with her, I mean honestly, I'm way hotter and better than you" One of my brother, Marcus, snaked his arm around Alaska's waist and then touched her hair, brushing his fingers purposely on her jawline. What happens next was shocking.

Alaska hit Marcus on the nuts, with a quick kick. She hit a son of Ares. Everyone gasp and after held their breaths, a whole 5 minutes pass.

"I'll let that slip, I do like feisty women, in fact, I _let _you hit me" He ran his finger through his wavy chestnut hair but his face held the slightest hint of pain he couldn't hide.

"I'm not interested." She simply said with a bored expression.

"Why would you not be interested. I'm hot. I'm stronger than any guy here. And your new, I think you just need some time with me." He slowly approached her, everyone unconsciously held their breaths even me.

She round house kicked him and he was pushed back a meter and a half away from her. She gave him a bored look. She landed on the ground without a sound. Everyone was baffled. It didn't make sense unless-

"Damn you," Marcus swore, he was supported by some of my brothers. "I will end you!" He yelled, tackling her down, in a matter of seconds he was unconscious. Alaska's feet landed on the ground without a sound again. In those seconds everything was incomprehensible; she kicked him and punched him, leaving him bruised and unconscious. What the…

"Well, I do like woman stronger than me" Another brother said, dividing the crowd surrounding us, as he made his entrance. Alaska couldn't possibly have just knocked Marcus out, he was stronger than me, he could even be as close as good as Clarisse. Kind of.

"Trevor." I said looking at my brother who stood in front of Alaska by a meter or two, he smiled at her. She frowned but her eyes told me: she saw him as an enemy.

"I will make you my woman if you defeat some more of my brothers" Trevor was more or less second in command, that or everyone in my cabin was scared of him so much they'd do what he wants. Clarrise is a different story.

"What if she's our sister, that's just gross Trevor, you really aren't picky with your whores." A sister of ours remarked with a snicker. Normally Trevor would have snapped at her, but he didn't his eyes were locked with a more-than-irritated Alaska.

"I doubt she is our sister, have you seen her body built?" He asked, his eyes clearly examining her then his eyes landed on her chest. "It will grow" He mutters, Alaska's face fumed.

"I'm fighting no one for you, who in their right mind would want to be your girl? Are you conceited?" Alaska snapped "there is nothing to see here, everyone SRAM!" She yelled at the ever-growing-crowd. Who somehow bolted away, who stayed was the Ares cabin people. Of course the non-Ares watched from a great distance. This girl has some magical powers.

"Oh but you will, I want to be bound with holy matrimony with a girl who is my equal!" He looked at her weirdly but did not take a step towards her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then go marry one of your sisters" She spat. Trevor shook his head, no. "Oh, I didn't know you were like _that_ well, if that's the case, marry one of your _brothers_"

Trevor smiled. "I also love it when they have a sense of humor." Alaska glared

"I hate people like you." She eyes every single member of the cabin. "If I defeat half of your siblings, then you have to let me go" Trevor raised an eyebrow

"Oh , but that wouldn't be fun. You'd be teasing me if you fight half of them _and _win. It's like making a statement that you're well capable of being mine, but then I don't actually have you." She rolled her eyes "But if you cannot defeat half of them, you're mine."

"Don't underestimate me, assfart." He smiled again. He seemed so out of character, so interested in Alaska. I on the other hand, just didn't know what the hades was going on, my siblings we're confused to.

"Who wants to fight the lady first?" Trevor asked, Clarisse wasn't here to stop this one-sided, already-won battle.

"Wait, why don't Trevor fight you?" Someone inquired.

"Then it wouldn't be fun" Alaska and Trevor replied, their eyes locked, they were surrounded with tension. Everyone smiled. They all knew who was going to win. It was us. And I felt guilty. I suppose I should put her out of her misery, and pray to the gods that Trevor will get sick of Alaska in a matter of days, and she'd be free.

"I volunteer" Alaska's eyes landed on me with a hint of sadness for a second, but it was gone within the next second. We were handed some swords.

"You should just back down, everyone knows Trevor gets what he wants" I said, making Trevor smile from behind Alaska.

"You all underestimate me"

"I'm just saying, this is pointless, I am born to fight, you…you were just lucky that you were able to knock one of us out. What made you even think you could defeat half of the Ares cabin?"

"Maybe my empty stomach" I remembered she puked her stomach clean.

"Well, the chances of you losing have just increased drastically." I clutched my hand, and I felt the sudden adrenaline rush. Fighting was my forte, everyone in my cabin loves fighting. I know how to defeat her. It was simple.

"I am a better fighter than you, you just came to this camp, and you have no idea what you're getting into." I finally said before everything went to hades.

I don't remember the details, but I remember her telling me arrogance was such an annoyance and that I and the rest of my cabin members should be taught a lesson. I lost. For the first time, someone not from my cabin defeated me. I was furious, just like everyone else who somehow lost. If she was a daughter of Ares, everything might be forgiven.

She had pass quota when Clarisse came, piss. Trevor didn't fight, and he seemed happy. And those who fought because of anger or whatnot, some went to the infirmary, that was just how good Alaska was in fighting. Who the hell is she? How can she be so good, Where the hell did she come from?

"Trevor!" Clarisse snapped, bringing me back to reality. "Why did you let our siblings get this badly hurt?"

Trevor's eyes glistened in pure interest. "Isn't she fantastic?" It seemed like he didn't noticed that she passed the half mark. Clarisse fumed.

"No one hurts my siblings" She said through gritted teeth. "You're fighting me next" She pointed at Alaska as she hit her current opponent. He lay unconscious under her feet. Alaska wiped her forehead with the back of her palm.

"If I defeat you, asswipe over there" She cocked her head at Trevor "Won't do shit, his wannabe-player ass does to any other woman- to me?" Clarisse glared at Trevor, she understood know why this was happening. Normally the girl would be beaten to a pulp by my siblings. Because those girls want to prove to Trevor they were the one he was looking for. It was his initiation.

At the beginning I understood that Alaska somehow had the upper hand, but by the end of the match she was the one on the ground huffing and puffing, thrice as much bruised then her previous fight.

"Next time, fight me when you're not battered up already" Clarisse approached Trevor and punched him across the face. She was mad at Alaska and much as she was with Trevor.

Alaska rolled over; she tried to get up with her arms and knees. Her eyes spoke of the pain she felt, but her body and her lips did not react. She gasp as she sat up. I approached her to help. I held my good hand out. She looked at it not comprehending for a second or two.

"I had beaten you and your siblings up, what's with the sportsmanship?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

I shrug "Yea, I have some bruises, and a broken arm, but hey, it's not like the pain hurts that much, it's something I'm more than use to" I told her, shaking my held out and for her to take it. She looks at it and with a sigh takes it.

"You don't know what being use to pain really is." I heaved her up but I shrugged sensing this was a topic she wasn't exactly ready to venture to.

"I take that we will be going to the infirmary" She nods. I stare at her; faintly I hear Clarisse and Trevor argue. Ignoring the noise we walked towards the bug house.

"Can you explain to me, how it is that you defeated us so easily…are you one of my siblings?" I asked after the silence was unbearable after how many minutes.

"No, like Trevor said, I am not born with the body built of your family members" I nodded, completely agreeing, she was petite in her own way. "I…" She stopped walking and so do I, she looks at me with grieving eyes. "I did not want to lose, I could not." I looked at her; she must have been scared in some way, before she came to camp. She seemed knowledgeable about us, but something felt so amiss. "Fear fueled me…" We continued walking in silence; we were walking in a rather slow pace, which I didn't mind.

"I'm sorry I broke your arm, and made you and your siblings blue and purple." She sighed as she looks at the big blue house that was nearing us. I didn't reply, we were at the porch of the building when she stopped again, looking at her hands that were trembling. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She shut her eyes forcefully, like she was trying to control the shaking. Her mouth opened the clutches her hands close. Nothing comes out of her lips.

_**Alaska's POV**_

I looked up at London, my vision spotted with black dots, I smiled at him as I waited for the blackness to disperse.

"I think you need to go in now" He said strongly, I shook my head and smiled, as I walk pass him. "It doesn't really matter"

We were taken care of inside, the two of use stole glances of each other. And I felt so emotionally drained that I could literally lock myself up somewhere, and never leave.

"I guess you're hungry, we should eat something" Landon says his arm on a arm sling, it turns out I had a broken rib, a few fractured ribs, a sprained right ankle and left wrist. I also had some cuts here and there, some blue and purple bruises too. And I didn't know this until the person tending to me told me so. He cured it, although Landon insisted to just eat some ambrosia, he wasn't interested in the Apollo children to help him out. I was healed perfectly.

As we walked out the building I asked him why he didn't want to get healed automatically.

"It's a battle scar…you could say" He said and I nodded, I didn't think of it that way, all I thought of was: I had to be able to move when needed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please tell me if this is worth writing…cause I surely am lost.**_

_**I do not own characters from the original book, btw I think this is in an AU**_

**Landon's POV**

After she beat the crap of most of my cabin mates, she was known as quite an adversary. I lead her to the open pavilion where food was served.

As she took a seat, her eyes were silently studying everything she laid her eyes on. I brought her a bowl, which filled up with porridge; she looked up at me, then everyone else, who seemed to be curious one way or another. She took the spoon beside the bowl, dipped it on the porridge and brought it near her nose, but making it seem like she was skeptical on eating the food. She inconspicuously sniffed the food with a soft sigh she slowly opened her mouth and ate. I knew she knew that I knew what she had just done. She thought it could have been drugged or poisoned or whatever.

But later that day, the sun slowly setting over the horizon, she was giddy. She couldn't sleep, or rather she wouldn't. She stayed on a tree branch. Light illuminated from the light bulb from a nearby post, though dim from the distance, casting shadows that she was on high alert of.

"I don't know what you've gone through," She looks at me shocked, ready to pounce but realizing it was me she just sighed with relief. "But you can always ask help" I shrugged as she faintly smiled

"I don't know" Was what she said, 5 minutes pass, yes I was counting over sheer boredom, then 10 minutes, then 15, I was about to leave when finally she added "I don't exactly know who to trust" She looked out at the darkness beyond the border, you could barely see the border from here, but I suppose she had an internal GPS in her.

"Well you can trust me"

"Maybe not" Her eyes fell upon me suddenly; I was taken aback by the coldness it held, like it knew no kindness for millennia's.

After 12 more minutes of silence again, I decided to accompany her, she looked tired, but she held so much resolve not to fall asleep. I climbed up the tree and stayed on another tree branch that could support me, that was also close by Alaska. Mind you, the pain of my arm was shitload painful but, it wasn't like I couldn't pretend it didn't hurt, and I had to climb one way or another.

"Sleep, you must be tired" Her eyebrow had been raised in question, wondering why I climbed up, I shrugged "You need company, I'll keep you safe from whatever, while you rest, you must be tired. I'm not even ganna ask what you're afraid of, we all got out fears"

"I don't think you can defend yourself"

"Your doubting me?"

"I beaten you and your family, how are you to fend off whatever—"

"Relax nothing that's not part God can enter the barrier."

"VERY reassuring" She rolled her eyes, and in the light I realized how oddly they stood out. Like balls of blue light. Her eyes reminded me of willow-wisps.

She slept after an hour, she finally gave in on the much needed rest she needed, I could tell she was physically exhausted.

_I didn't expect that from that day forward, I'd become quite close to the new girl in camp. And her habit of sleeping on a tree stayed for a week or three then lessened by the time she started staying on the Hecate cabin for a day. _

_Alaska would lock herself up in her cabin for weeks, sometimes months and I had to force her out. Sometimes I tell her it was our bonding time, which was sleeping on a tree, every other day._

_After a few more months she finally stopped locking herself up. And she declared she knows a lot of magic 'tricks'. I became a victim frequently. _

**Alaska's POV**

A year had pass, quite recently summer started making all the campers come back, well those who don't live in camp but I do. Landon stays with his mother and goes to school like any regular person, though I stay here for the most of those 10 months. Landon and I have become inseparable; we are totes, BFF's. And it's rather comfortable.

Today we were ganna have one of those obstacle races, Landon and I are opponents, there are about 5 other people competing with us all from different cabins. I was stretching, my eyes searching for Landon/ I saw Percy with Annabeth, Jason and Piper…and well a lot more or people but not Landon.

"AL!" I turned a bright smile on my face, I knew that voice.

"L!" It was Landon jogging his way towards me.

"So?" I said in a sing-song-way he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, nothing." He said sternly, I rolled my eyes, but decided not to press him for information.

"Good luck" I held a hand out for him, he takes it and repeats what I said.

It was a wooden watchtower. Modified. Wooden. Shit.

There were panels sticking out from the sides of the tower, you can use that as stairs or ledges to lift you up, there is also the ladder inside. The roof of the tower was flat, and huge. On the center there is a red triangular flag. And a symbol on it. Whoever gets the flag gets a quest. Great. Fun. Yes.

Oh. But I forgot to mention the ever present obstacles. So yes, in order to ger to the tower you have to go through fire, pit holes big and deep enough to keep the person trapped for quite the period of time, mud, there was water, Oh and you won't be able to see any of the traps, except the fire—okay its lava, illusionary but still, lava, because of panels. The panels that hides the lava constantly retracts to wherever, and all that surrounds the tower. And then there is two Ares and Athena's children guarding one of the tower's side.

You might think defeating them would be easy, your wrong. A few months ago, I tried fighting Clarisse, somehow I softened to the point I automatically lost with multiple injuries. So yes I was worried. No. I had magic with me, I looked at my bracelet, but…I looked at Landon, he was a little further from me, which was okay. We all had different starting points but we were circling the booby trapped ground around the tower, there was a safe zone once your about 7 meters close to the tower, but c'mon the guards.

I didn't entirely remember how I got through the first trap, but I knew I used magic. Landon got though easily. We were both on the safe zone running toward the tower, though towards different sides. Somehow I was climbing I was high up, I turned my head, and saw Landon, he looked loss and confused, I ran as fast as I could toward him, sliding on my knees, as my arm grabbed hold onto his arm, he slipped. I held tighter.

"Who-"

"Leave me, you can win this!" The whole time my head was thumping, that was all I can hear.

"I'm not leaving you, remember we promised" I faintly smiled, trying to get my breathing even.

"We'd look out for each other" He smiled back. "But I'm-"

"Light as a feather" I whispered and with that I was able to swiftly pull Landon from the edge as though he was a feather. He sat beside me back to normal, sweat trickled down my forehead, I wipe it with the back of my hand.

"I'm a protégée in magic, what can I say?" I said a little breathless

"You're ganna lose." Landon says with a smile I told him: I'll win this for our team

"LET ME SOAR!" I sprouted wings in a matter of seconds, they were white, and yes it was painful, I basically ripped my shirt, which was fine. I jumped off the building and flapped my enormous wings towards the top, the lead a few feet away from the flag his fingers reached, but I swiftly snatched it before his fingers could touch the flag. I landed on the edge with a smile.

"Too bad, I win, sorry" I winked as I waved the flag to try and show the people I won, but magical means. I felt dizzy slightly, how many spells did I cast, and were they difficult? I felt my wings burst into heaps of feathers, the wind blowing them off to just around. Then I knew my feel wasn't on solid ground, I clutched the flag tighter as I closed my eyes. Suddenly I stopped from my free fall.

I open my eyes, feeling so tired, but somehow found the strength to, I saw Landon faintly smiling.

"Congrats, we got the quest." I smiled back. "We promised each other right, we'd look out for each other"

I lost consciousness after that. What the hell happened, I would only know once I wake up.

_**I'm srslt sleepy it's 12**_

_**And yes it doesn't make sense**_

_**Do tell me it does make sense (no proof reading, yet sorry)**_

_**Uh, post cause,,just because.**_

_**R&amp;R?**_


End file.
